


Vriska the Monster Girl Bully

by DekaPants (dekarrin)



Series: Delving Deep: Adventures with AI Dungeon [1]
Category: AI Dungeon 2 (Video Game), Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, College, Derogatory Language, Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/F, Female Reader, Hand Jobs, Jerkoff Instruction, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, School, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans female reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekarrin/pseuds/DekaPants
Summary: Vriska Serket is a jerk to you and then decides that she'll use mind control to make you hers.Generated with AI Dungeon 2 with some manual clean up done afterward to improve readability.
Relationships: Vriska Serket/Reader
Series: Delving Deep: Adventures with AI Dungeon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881442
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Vriska the Monster Girl Bully

_Custom scenario seed phrase:_

Vriska Serket is a troll who loves stepping on you. She likes making you lick her feet. She likes degrading you. You are both in college, but she wants to make fun of you. She is a bully who you have to deal with, but you think she is really hot because she uses mind control on you. She corners you at your locker and puts her arm up to the side of you. Your heart beats faster as she gets closer to you.

* * *

"Hey, cutie. You're not going to get away from me," she says. "I can read minds."

She leans in close and whispers into your ear.

"You don't want to be here right now."

You cower and nod, and dash away quickly as Vriska chuckles behind you.

The next day, you are walking home when Vriska comes out of nowhere. You walk nonchalantly as she walks by you, and she frowns. "Hey, bitch." She grabs you by the collar and shoves you against a wall. Her eyes burn into yours as she stares down at you.

"I'm not going to let you forget what I did," she says.

She pushes you away and walks away, leaving you standing there like a fool.

"What's going on?" you think.

You walk home and sit inside. You don't know what's going on, but you feel really afraid. Why is she doing this? Does she want your undying devotion? Is this her way of setting you up with her?

She soon finds you.

"Hey, loser," she says. "I've been bored lately, so listen up." She moves towards you. "You might be an idiot, but you're a cute girl." She gives you a shove. "Come find me at lunch tomorrow."

She winks and leaves with her friends.

The next day, you go to school and walk into the cafeteria. She sees you and comes over.

"Hey," she says.

"Hi," you reply.

You're nervous. This is a bad situation, but she is really pretty.

"I'm going to use my mind control on you to make you serve me," she says. "And there's nothing you can do about it, human scum." She smirks.

"Well, I'm not going to go without a fight," you say.

"Of course you aren't."

Her eyes glow briefly, and suddenly your mind starts to go foggy.

She takes a step back, and smiles. "What are you doing? Come on!" she says, before walking forward. You put up your hands slowly to block her, but with every second your arms feel heavier. She backs up again, and gestures towards herself. "Come on!"

You stop fighting her suppression of your will. "Oh, what the hell. Why not?"

She stops moving and stares at you.

"I really want to have fun with you, you know," she says.

You don't say anything.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" she says. "You can speak if you want."

"I don't know what to say," you reply.

"Well, start talking."

"I... I like... I like you too."

"Like me? Or are you just saying that because I'm using my mind control?" She laughs at you, and sneers. "Idiot."

She begins moving forward again.

You don't stop her.

"You're pathetic," she says.

You don't reply.

"So, let's stop playing nice and have some fun, okay?"

She takes your hand and leads you out of the cafeteria.

Her touch sends electric shivers down your arm. You like her so much, but you're afraid of what she is going to do to you.

She grins. "You don't have a choice. You're going to do what I say because I can control your mind." She laughs. "Why do you think you're following me so easily right now?"

She gives your hand a little squeeze.

"I could make you do really disgusting things," she says. "Or I could give you permission to do them."

She stares into your eyes. You feel so powerless.

"Go ahead," she says. "Let's have some fun."

Her eyes flicker, and you feel an urge to... to lick crumbs off of her lips. Why did you just think that?

She smiles as she leads you out of the school.

"You're not scared of me at all, are you?" she says. "I could make you do anything."

You don't reply.

"I bet you'd love to jerk off to me, wouldn't you?" she says.

You try to hold back but her eyes flicker and you nod slightly. You turn bright red at what you've just admitted.

"Yeah, you would," she says. "I could make you do it right here if I wanted to."

She stops walking and stares into your eyes. Her eyes narrow, and she grins once again.

"You're already mine, human," she says. "I could make you do anything I want."

She pushes you up against a tree and pins your arms down.

"You're going to do as I say," she says. "I could make you do anything."

She leans in and touches her lips against yours. Electricity sparks through your body, and you kiss her back. She tastes so good. You want more of her, inside you, around you, and under you. You want everything.

She suddenly pulls away, staring into your eyes.

"I want you to touch yourself," she says. "Come on, do it."

You begin to touch yourself as she stares at you.

"Go faster," she says. "I want to see you get off."

You begin to touch yourself harder as you moan. You close your eyes and imagine it's her hands on you. She begins rubbing your thighs as you do so.

"I want to see you finish," she says. "I want to see that pretty little face of yours covered in sweat and cloudy with desire."

You continue rubbing yourself as she watches.

"I want to see you come so hard you'll feel it for days," she says. "Do you understand?"

You nod slowly.

"Say it," she says.

"I understand," you reply.

"Say, 'I'm yours'."

"I'm yours."

"Good girl," she says. "Come for me."

Vriska continues rubbing your thighs as you moan and start rubbing yourself faster. Your whole body tenses up as you feel a burst of pleasure. You moan as you finish, Vriska watching intently.

"Good girl," she says. "Now do it again."

You obey, and your whole body tenses up once again as you finish.

Vriska pushes you onto your back on the ground and pushes her foot at your face.

"Suck my foot," she says.

You begin sucking on her foot as you feel her other hand in your hair. She begins rubbing your scalp as she takes her foot away.

"Good human," she says. "Now... you need to learn how to satisfy a troll. Would you like that?"

"Yes," you reply.

"Say it," she says.

"I want to be filled by a troll."

"Say, 'I'm a filthy human wanting a troll's monster sized member deep inside me. Give it to me, monster'."

"I'm a filthy human wanting a troll's monster sized member deep inside me. Give it to me, monster."

"Say it with feeling," she says.

You repeat it, louder this time.

"Good," she says. "That's perfect."

Vriska begins kissing down your body as you feel her tongue on your stomach. You feel your face becoming flush as she continues kissing down past your thighs.

"You want this, don't you?" she says. "You want a huge monster to fill you and push you around?"

"Yes," you moan.

Vriska smirks and grabs your member, beginning to stroke it at a pace you can't handle.

"You like being man handled, human?" she asks. "You like being told what to do?"

"I like being taken care of," you say.

Vriska smirks as she begins stroking your length at a faster pace.

"You're still weak," she says. "I'm not done with you."

She begins kissing at your knees before licking at your stomach button.

"You're my personal punching bag," she says. "If I want to hurt you, I have to work around your... fascinating orgasms. If I want to hurt you BAD, I have to work around your... interesting fetishes."

Vriska continues stroking you as you moan in ecstasy and pain. You feel like you're going to explode, but she doesn't stop.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asks.

"No," you moan.

Vriska smirks and continues stroking you until you feel yourself release, leaking all over her hand. She continues stroking you as you gasp, trying to get your breath.

She flips you around and slides her pants down, allowing her cerulean tentabulge to extend to its full length. It immediately begins writhing towards you.

"Now, I'm going to make you feel good. Understand?"

"Ye-yes," you gasp.

"Beg for it," she says.

"Please... fill me with your bulge. Use me!"

Vriska begins kissing at your neck as she rubs herself against you.

"That's it... come on, baby... give it to me... come on..."

Vriska begins thrusting as you gasp, feeling your body be filled by her cerulean tentacle.

"Oh... yes... human... this is going to be fun..." she moans.

She continues thrusting as you begin moaning, feeling your body being forced to accept all of her length. You begin to struggle, but she wraps her arms around you and holds you in place.

"You're still too weak to resist me," she says. "Even as I wreck your pathetic body, you can't resist me."

She continues thrusting as you struggle weakly, moaning in ecstasy. Vriska stops kissing you and looks down at you.

"Did you like that, human? Do you want more?"

"Yes," you moan.

Vriska smirk before continuing her relentless assault. She begins slapping at your ass, occasionally kissing you on the lips or simply looking down at you with a cruel smile.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you," she says.

She continues thrusting as you struggle to endure. She begins squeezing your legs as you try to curl up, but she holds them down. You begin screaming as Vriska continues filling you with her bulge, but you're unable to scream as you're completely unable to move. You're helpless as you feel your body forced to experience an intense, mind-numbing ecstasy.

"V-vriska! I...! I..."

"Yesssss, let me hear it." Vriska tenses up and gasps sharply as she releases into you.

"Yes, you're going to scream. Human females have such delightful voices. Can you feel that? That's my geneslime filling you. Did you think I came here just to have fun? I came here to torture and humiliate you. I topped my bulge with recuperacoon slime. When eaten it makes your mind feel groggy, but I can already do that on my own. However, when I put it into you, it makes your body feel all... fuzzy. And sensitive."

A long moan is all you can manage in reply as the effects start overtaking you.

Vriska continues thrusting into you. "Savor the taste of your first defeat," she says. "The first of many, I'm sure."

Vriska finishes by releasing into you and collapsing onto the ground. She hugs her knees to her chest as she stares at you.

"Oh, by the way," she says. "I'll be back tomorrow morning. Don't try to escape, or I'll give you something to scream about." She begins walking away. "Now... the rest of your life is in my hands. You're mine now. If I think you're a threat to us, I'll end you."

You don't answer.

"Think about that," she says, kissing you on the lips.

Vriska stops and gets off of you, walking away. You moan in anguish as you feel her presence leave you. You cannot wait until tomorrow.


End file.
